A New Life
by Costas1998
Summary: Maggie and her sister Theresa want to start a new life. Can the past get stand in the way of their future. New Chapter Added:)
1. Default Chapter

Author: ChupasGrl  
  
Email: Costas1998@cox.net  
  
Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. I am only using them for entertainment. I do own Maggie, Theresa, Kevin and John. I also am not making any money off this story.  
  
Summary: Two sister's need a fresh start.  
  
Note: This takes places a couple of years after the movie.  
  
Archive: Just ask.  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
  
  
Day 1  
  
Maggie looked down at all the boxes that filled her new living room floor. She was amazed that she finally bought her own place. Both she and her sister needed the new start, so Los Angeles was it. They lived all their life in Santa Barbara. But in the last six months, events in her sister's life cause this urgent need to move. So Maggie found herself in a new city trying to find a place to live. When she past the house, something jumped out at her. The house looked warm and inviting. So the following day she got in touch with the agent  
  
of the house and checked it out. After she walked in,she fell in love with the house even more. Without hesitating she bought the house. The Realtor told her that the neighborhood was semi quite. The sound of a bass booming was evidence enough of that fact. Maggie didn't care, as long as it was safe for her, Theresa and John she wasn't going to let a little music stop her. After lingering there for another moment, she  
  
started picking up empty boxes. She had some in her hands while kicking another to the front door. Feeling that she was about to drop all the boxes in her hand, Maggie kicked the screen door open. When the screen door fell and made a low crashing sound she let out a laugh.  
  
"Shit. Oh well no big thing."  
  
She walked out on the porch and let the boxes in her hands fall. After getting all the other boxes out of the house she shook her head. Her sister being a freak in all, went out and brought like cases of boxes. They still had about 100 extra boxes that they didn't use for the move.  
  
"These can be pitched" she said before pulling out her pocket knife and cutting the boxes down.  
  
When the boxes were neatly staked on top of one another she  
  
picked them up and brought them out to the curb. Her attention was pulled to the house across the street. The cars were beautiful. Maggie smiled then checked out each car. She knew almost nothing about cars themselves but the artwork on them was breath taking. She admired the craftsmanship that went into making these car a work of art. She always loved things that sparked emotion and these cars did just that. After staring for a few more moments, she went back inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is that?" asked Leon while jamming chips in his mouth.  
  
"Can't you talk without food in your mouth Leon? You're so disgusting." Letty told him while rolling her eyes at him.  
  
He smirked at her then went back to looking out the window.  
  
"Come here, someone moved in across the street finally."  
  
Dom shook his head then said, "Leon, the moving truck was there all day yesterday."  
  
"I didn't notice it." Leon replied. "Wait oh there she is again...you guys come here."  
  
Jesse and Vince got up off the floor where they had been playing a video game and made their way to Leon.  
  
"I hate to tell you brother but there ain't no one there." Vince told Leon.  
  
"Oh...wait...ah there she is brother bringing another box out." Leon said sounding like he had just seen Mickey Mouse for the first time.  
  
"She's pretty," Jesse said before turning and going back to the game.  
  
Vince focused on the women across the street. She was short with dark brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a pair of overalls with a tank top under it. He got down to her feet and saw she was barefoot. He smiled before he noticed that Dom was standing next to him while staring at him.  
  
"She must be about 5'2," he told Dom.  
  
"That too much for you to handle brother?" Dom said teasingly to his friend.  
  
Vince smirked at Dom then went back to the game.  
  
"Damn, she is fine." Leon declared before taking a seat on the couch.  
  
Letty shook her head them came to stand next to Dom. An eyebrow went up as she said, "She is nice looking"  
  
Dom looked down at Letty then said, "So."  
  
She smiled up at him then said, "So?"  
  
He laughed then went back to his chair. Letty followed him then sat down on his lap.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"She is really good looking."  
  
"Baby, I got you. I don't need anyone else." Dom told her before kissing her on the lips.  
  
Vince and Jesse turned around and found Dom and Letty kissing. The gave one anther sickening looks then focused back on the game.  
  
Leon heard a door slam causing him to get up and look out the window. He knew something was going to happen so he went to the front door and opened it. Before he went out he told them to come on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maggie stood with her hands on her hips looking at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Where is she Maggie?" He asked in a cool manner.  
  
"She's not here Kevin."  
  
"Where the fuck is she?" The man asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
She smile at him then said, "Kev, now listen really good to this. I am only going to say this once. I don't EVER want to see you around my home again. I don't EVER want to see you near my sister again and If you do come around here again, I won't be as pleasant as I am now."  
  
Kevin took a step towards Maggie then said, "I want to see your sister and my son."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the street...  
  
Everyone in the Toretto house was now standing outside watching the women across the street exchange words some guy.  
  
"You think he's gonna hit her?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No, I think he needs to worry about her hitting him," Letty told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"That is for my sister to decide and she hasn't express an interest in seeing you. I sure as hell don't want to see you."  
  
"You know Maggie, your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day bitch." Kevin told her while he took another step forward.  
  
"Oh really, this bitch should kick your ass for putting her sister in the hospital!" she yelled at him, "Don't push me. Cause nothing on this earth could protect you from me."  
  
Maggie clinched her hands and felt the rage building up in her body. She wanted so badly to hurt him.  
  
Kevin let out a laugh then walked away. He turned and waved at her before getting in his car. After he started the car, he rolled down the window and yelled out to her, "This ain't over."  
  
"Yeah" she said while flipping the bird at him and blowing a kiss.  
  
He smiled then pulled away.  
  
She watched his car turn off the street then shook her head. Maggie was about to go back inside when she noticed a group of people across the street. They were all staring at her.  
  
"Nice day." She declared before waving at them. She turned and went back inside the house. She stood at the window and watched them go back inside the house. One of the guys caught her attention. He looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. His hair standing straight up and going in all different directions. She smiled to herself when her gaze went down the rest of his body. Tight blue jeans and a tank top, no two  
  
tank tops.  
  
  
  
"Not bad." She said to herself.  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter 2

Day 2  
  
  
  
Maggie was wakened in the middle of the night to loud  
  
cars flying down the street. She rolled over and  
  
looked at the clock. 2:30am it read. After getting  
  
up she went over to her window and saw that all the  
  
noise was coming from the house across the street.  
  
Cars were lining up all down the street and people  
  
were cramming themselves in the house. She debated  
  
whenever or not she should go over and say anything.  
  
Despite her urge, she decided to give them the benefit  
  
of the doubt. They couldn't possible do this every  
  
weekend night.  
  
  
  
She walked down stairs and got something to drink.  
  
After a very refreshing glass of milk she headed back  
  
up to be. It wasn't until a couple of hours later she found  
  
rest.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hold on!" Maggie yelled as she fell out of bed  
  
due to the loud banging on her front door. She wiped  
  
the sleep out of her eyes and looked into the mirror.  
  
As the banging got louder she pulled her hair up into a bun  
  
then ran downstairs forgetting she was still in her  
  
sleep clothes. Which consisted of a while tank top  
  
and a pair of underwear. She pulled the door opened  
  
and yelled, "Yes?"  
  
"UH..We wanted to welcome you to the  
  
neighborhood," a young women said.  
  
"I'm Dominic Toretto and this is my sister Mia we  
  
live across the street."  
  
Maggie glared at the two people standing in front of  
  
her, she then noticed four more pairs of eyes were on her.  
  
"Oh..you mean the loud ass party people?" she  
  
blurted out.  
  
"That's us," Leon said while his ears were  
  
redirected to what she was wearing.  
  
"What time is it?" Maggie asked.  
  
"9:15," Mia said with a smile.  
  
Maggie shook her head then said, "Ya'll up a  
  
little early."  
  
"We never can sleep late," Jesse added in  
  
before joining Leon and Vince as they stared at her.  
  
"What are you three staring at?" Maggie asked.  
  
Letty bit her lip to hold back laughter then said,  
  
"Your underwear."  
  
"What?"  
  
Maggie looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing  
  
a lot. She nodded her head then said, "I'm sure  
  
you boys seen this and more so why did you come  
  
over?"  
  
"We wanted to say hello and invited you over for  
  
lunch today," Mia said.  
  
Vince couldn't help but stare at the women standing in  
  
the doorway. She didn't really care that they were  
  
all staring at her underwear. She was also very  
  
grumpy and looked like she wasn't someone who liked to  
  
talk to anyone first thing in the morning. When he  
  
looked her up and down again, he came face to face  
  
with her. She raised an eyebrow then gave him a cool  
  
stare.  
  
"I'll think about it... Uh my sister and her son are  
  
coming today so we will pretty busy," she said  
  
before grabbing the door, "thanks for inviting  
  
me."  
  
When she closed the door in their faces, they all  
  
looked at one another.  
  
  
  
When the Toretto family made their way back across the  
  
street Leon busted out with, "was she being pissy  
  
with us?"  
  
Everyone looked at him and shook their heads.  
  
"Yeah," Mia told him before going into the house.  
  
"I like her," Letty said.  
  
"You would," Vince exclaimed before looking back over at the house they just left.  
  
"What does that mean?" He turned and found the same look that the neighbor had given him.  
  
"She's tough like you Lett."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Vince smiled down at his friend hoping she would take that evil look off her face.  
  
Letty went to say something but noticed that while she and Vince rambled on about the lady across the street, everyone else went inside. She gave Vince one last glare then went into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Maggie didn't bother going back upstairs, she flew onto the couch and went back to sleep. A couple hours later she was awoken again but the front door being banged on.  
  
I swear if it's those fucking people from next door I am going to...!  
  
She got up and stalked over to the door.  
  
Pulling it open she yelled, "What?"  
  
"Bitch, who you yellin at?"  
  
Maggie's _expression softened when she saw her sister smirking at her. She came out the door and hugged the girl standing in front of her. "Theresa, I missed you"  
  
"Me to Mags." Theresa stepped back from her sister and looked her up and down. She smiled then said with a wink, "You always dress like that before opening the door?"  
  
Maggie rolled her eyes and pulled her sister inside. After shutting the door she spun around and said, "I didn't think you would really be here until Monday what happened?"  
  
The blonde haired girl dropped her purse on the couch then said, "Well Miss. Williams is having her son's kids over so I decided to let Johnny stay there and play with some kids his own age. I figured I could unpack all our stuff and it could be ready for him when he gets here." Theresa saw concern in his sister's eyes. She understood but Maggie needed to understand that she could take care John and she knew what was best for him. "Mags..Miss Williams loves Johnny and he'll be fine."  
  
Maggie smiled at her sister before walking over to her and hugging her again. Before she let go of Theresa she said, "I know. But Kevin came by yesterday and I just worry about you and Johnny."  
  
"What?" Theresa yelled before she began pacing up and down the living room, "I told him to stay away. I don't want him near Johnny. I can't deal with that. Not after what happened. Maggie if he gets Johnny I'll never see him again"  
  
"Listen, there is no way in hell I'm gonna let the bastard do anything to you or Johnny."  
  
Theresa stopped pacing and smiled at her sister. "I know. We'll get through this, we always do."  
  
After Maggie got dressed, she and Theresa unpacked the car. The brought all the boxes inside before they attempted bringing in the furniture for Theresa and John's rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse had been watching television before something caused him to look out the window. A smile came over his face when he say the prettiest girl in the world standing across the street. He almost killed himself getting to the front door. As the door flew opened his smile grew bigger.  
  
"Jess," Leon said as she walked into the living room. He noticed his friend standing in the doorway so he went over. "Yo Dawg," he said but still no response from Jesse. Leon was about to give up when he noticed what Jesse was fixated on. Beside the rude sexy underwear lady, there was another sexy lady next door.  
  
"Damn," escaped his lips causing Jesse to spin around and glare at him.  
  
"No," he said before turning back to the view.  
  
Leon laughed then said, "Ok she's all yours."  
  
Jesse didn't even notice when Leon walked away from him. He was far to busy daydreaming about the girl across the street. When he saw that they trying to transport heavy furniture into the house he yelled for Dom and them to come see.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait," Theresa said while putting her side of the dresser down, "I have to take a break."  
  
Maggie put her side down and was about to go and get them both something to drink when she noticed four guys walking across the street. "Not them again," she said causing her sister to look over.  
  
"Damn," Theresa said before smirking, "please tell me those are our neighbors."  
  
"Hello Ladies can we help?" Leon said while smiling at both women.  
  
Maggie looked at Theresa then said, "Sure."  
  
Dom and Vince went to either side of the dresser. Vince's arm brushed against Maggie causing her to step back quickly. He looked back at her and winked. Dom smiled at Theresa then picked up his end of the dresser. The two men with hardly any effort had the dresser in the air. "Where to?" Dom asked.  
  
"Upstairs first door on your right," Theresa said. She turned back and looked at Leon and Jesse.  
  
"What can we help with?" Jesse said before smiling.  
  
Maggie let out a laugh then directed him and Leon to the trailer that was attached to Theresa's car. Theresa couldn't help but stare at the guy with dirty blonde hair.  
  
His eyes sparkled when he looked at her. As he and his friend followed Maggie, she caught him looking back at her.  
  
Dom and Vince came out the house. They walked up behind Theresa. "So what's next?" Dom asked.  
  
The girl turned around and smiled up at both men. "How about introducing ourselves?" she said while extending her hand. "I'm Theresa Mitchell."  
  
Dom took hold of her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Theresa. I'm Dominic Toretto and this is Vince Johnson."  
  
She smiled at Dom then at Vince.  
  
"It's nice to meet to you," Vince added in.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Teresa then asked.  
  
"The tall one is Leon and the shy one is Jesse," Dom said. "So what else?" Vince asked before looking over at Maggie who was ordering Leon and Jesse around.  
  
When the last piece of furniture was in the house, Theresa asked if anyone wanted a drink. Maggie watched as they all said yes.  
  
She followed her sister in the kitchen then said, "Nice neighbors."  
  
Her sister frowned at her and continued to fix some cold drinks. "You are so rude sometimes Mags."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They helped us with all that heavy shit and you can't wait to get them out the house."  
  
Maggie watched as her sister took two drinks in her hand and walked back into the living room. She mouthed "Whatever," and snatched the two remaining drinks up. When she handed the drink to Dom he smiled and said thank you. She turned and saw Vince looking up at her from his seat on the couch. She gave him the drink then sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room. After she settled herself in the chair, Maggie noticed Vince's eyes were still on her.  
  
Theresa blew her sister's rudeness off then said, "Thanks so much for helping us."  
  
"It was no trouble really," Jesse said between sips.  
  
She smiled at him then said, "Well I just want to invited you over for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
Jesse's face lit up and he almost jumped out of his chair with joy.  
  
Maggie rubbed her temples then decided to just let her sister do this.  
  
Vince finished his drink while Leon, Jesse, Theresa and Dom got into a conversation about food.  
  
He focused on the women sitting across from him.  
  
She is definitely a cool customer.  
  
His eyes looked her up and down again. Damn she was sexy. This chick had no filter when it came to her emotions. If she was mad you knew it. When he thought about what happened earlier a smirk graced his face. He enjoyed the look in her eyes when she caught him staring at her. Dom said something to Vince causing him to look up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Time to go brother."  
  
They all stood up and said good-bye to Theresa and Maggie.  
  
Theresa made sure to tell them that dinner would be at 6:30 and that they shouldn't be late. "Now they are nice," Theresa said as she settled down on the couch.  
  
"You really want them to come over and eat tomorrow?" Maggie said.  
  
"Yes, and don't give me any shit about it."  
  
Maggie laughed at her sister's authoritative voice. "Yes, oh mighty one."  
  
Theresa threw a pillow at her sister before beginning to laugh herself.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Maggie stared at herself thru her full length mirror. Why am I wearing this? Why did I let her talk me into this? Not like they will be all dressed up! She shook her head then went to her window. Pulling back the sheer, Maggie saw a figure standing on the porch of the Toretto house. Rolling her eyes, she let the sheer go and walked out of her room.  
  
Theresa finished her make-up and stared at herself. A strange feeling was boiling up in her stomach. What is wrong with you? He only smiled at you a couple of time. The sound of her sister's voice forced her out of her seat and down the stairs.  
  
"Did you really feel the need to invite them over?" Maggie asked as her sister came into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, and I told you not to give me any crap about it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, but Mags," Theresa said bluntly before grabbing a bowl filled with bread and walking out the kitchen.  
  
I bet that big one isn't house broken. Maggie thought before grabbing the plates and taking them to the dinning room table.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Jess you ready?" Leon yelled.  
  
The young man rushed out from the hallway and nearly knocked over Mia.  
  
"Shit Mia I'm sorry" he said while frowning.  
  
The smile that graced Mia's face made Jesse's features soften.  
  
"Come on handsome," she said sweetly while taking his arm.  
  
"Oh...You smell good enough to eat," she said which caused Jesse to blush. He looked at Leon who rolled his eyes before going out the front door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mags get the door please!" Theresa yelled when she heard the front door bell ring.  
  
"K," Maggie answered while she made her way to the front door.  
  
She took in a deep breath then opened the door.  
  
"Hi, come on in," she said reluctantly before giving her neighbors a smile.  
  
Mia smiled then pulled Jesse in with her. They were followed by Dom, Letty and Leon. When she turned back to see Vince slowly walking in, Maggie mouth almost fell open.  
  
Vince saw the shock in Maggie's eyes. He stopped in front of her and smiled then handed her a bottle of wine.  
  
"Thought you might like this," he said before smiling again and walking into the house.  
  
Maggie slowly shut the door and spun around. Her eyes focused on Vince. He had on a green buttoned down shirt with white buttons that were left undone down to the middle of his chest. In no way did he look like some beer guzzling jerk who fucked around with cars. Damn! She looked away when he caught her staring at him.  
  
Vince chuckled as Maggie dashed to the kitchen. He turned back to his friends and joined their conversation.  
  
When Maggie got into the kitchen she handed he sister the bottle of wine before again peeking into the living room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Theresa asked while putting the wine on the counter.  
  
Maggie slowly turned and said, "Oh nothing..need any help?"  
  
"Take care of the wine and I will seat our guests."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Theresa walked in the living room and smiled while declaring, "Welcome everyone."  
  
Wow they clean up good. She thought before walking up to Dom and Mia.  
  
She extended her hand towards Mia and said hello.  
  
Mia smiled and shook her hand while introducing herself. Dom putting his arm around the other women in the room caused Theresa to step towards them.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Letty extended her hand and said hello before introducing herself. After a few more moments of chit chat. Theresa focused on Jesse, Leon and Vince. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Jesse. His bright blue eyes seem to jump out at her. The hair that was usually all messy was slicked back. He wore a pair of black slacks with a tan color shirt which outlined a toned body. Wow. She quickly said hello to Leon, Vince and Jesse in fear that she would begin drooling at any moment.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dinner went out without a hitch. Everyone loved the food and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Maggie sat at one end of the table with Theresa at the other end. Jesse made sure to take his seat to the right of Theresa. The entire meal he was hanging on every word she was saying. Not that she minded. Vince sat to the left of Theresa and kept his eyes on Maggie. She was the opposite of her sister. Where Theresa was bubbly and happy, Maggie was quiet and hesitate. He liked the way the strap of her dress keep falling off her shoulder. She looked almost uncomfortable in her blue dress. A couple of times during the meal she'd caught him looking at her. Her eyebrow would go up then she looked away, as if she was daring him to continue. This caused Vince's infamous grin to come over his face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After dinner the party went in the living room. Maggie stayed behind to clean up dishes. That wasn't that bad but still don't like them! And ... Maggie don't start this. She returned to washing dishes. When the sound of footsteps rounded the corner, Maggie turned.  
  
"Theresa," she stopped when see saw Vince standing there. "Bathroom's down the hall to right."  
  
Vince watched her spin back around continue to wash dishes. He rubbed his chin them walked over next to her.  
  
For a couple of moments Maggie pretended that he wasn't standing there. Freak nasty I told you where the bathroom was...go. After rolling her eyes she cocked her head to the side and asked.  
  
"Did you need some help using the bathroom?"  
  
A sly grin came over Vince's face before he said, "As much as I would enjoy you helping me. I can handle it."  
  
"Don't fall in," she as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leon, Dom and Letty threw themselves into a discussion about cars while Jess and Theresa looked at one another.  
  
"So do you like it here?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes, I like it very much. We needed a new start. My son is coming tomorrow. So I hope that he likes it," Theresa said.  
  
"You have a son? How old is he?"  
  
Theresa smiled at Jesse's questions. His eyes actually lit up when she said she had a son. He can't be for real. For the second time in the night they stared at one another.  
  
"What's your son's name?" Jesse finally asked.  
  
"His name is John and he's 3 yrs old."  
  
"I love kids."  
  
Theresa laughed a little at his comment. "I think he'll like you."  
  
Maggie walked into the living room and watched her sister and Jesse dreaming over one another. I can't believe her. She took a seat on the other couch that wasn't being occupied. Her presence went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Vince looking down at her. Before she could answer the question he sat down and rested his arm on the back of the couch. Maggie shifted a little bit feeling uncomfortable. He said nothing to her only tapping his fingers against the couch. It unnerved her that being so close to him cause a reaction. The man sitting next to her looked more sexier than anyone she'd ever seen, even Ritchie. Her ex was the complete opposite of Vince. She hardly knew what kind of man Vince was but saw enough to know he was nothing like Ritchie. The ease of his manner, the way he smiled and made every thing sexy. Nope this wasn't Ritchie...this was something else. He was something else.  
  
Vince knew she was fighting her attraction to him. He himself knew that type of denial. For years he acted like a woman wasn't important to him. As long as he had a warm body filling his bed at night he really didn't care. They were there for sex and sex only. But after a while he began to notice that something was missing out of his life. His feelings for Mia had vanished and he began to see relationships as good thing instead of a nightmare waiting to happen. Now he wasn't looking for forever but Maggie didn't spark interest in him. He didn't play games but the thought of playing cat and mouse with her was appealing. He again looked over at her and saw the strap of her dress had fallen. He bit his lip and thought, I wonder if she would hit me if I just reached over and...I think she would.  
  
As Maggie tried to ignore Vince. Theresa and Jesse got further into a conversation about kids, life and anything else they could think about. She found herself for the first time since Kevin wanting to know more about someone of the opposite sex. He was sweet but in a sexy way. She liked the way he blushed a lot. Those eyes...they can't get any brighter. Kevin was the type of guy who had to control everything. She'd hidden his abuse from everyone even her son for as long as she could. But in her heart she knew he wouldn't stop until her killed her. And her son was more important then staying and trying to change the man she loved. Once she got away, Maggie took care of her and John. Theresa admired her sister very much, after she got out of the hospital not once did she get angry. She only offered her whatever help she could. She'd found the three of them a home so they could start a new life.  
  
TBC 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The morning after the dinner party, Theresa seem to be floating around the house. She was smiling and humming. Maggie sat at the kitchen table watching her sister.   
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh nothing just happy!"   
  
Maggie rolled her eyes then stated, "That boy."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Jesse, you like him don't you?"  
  
Theresa smiled down at her sister then said, "He's very nice and yes if you must know I like him."  
  
"Theresa you know it's dangerous getting close to someone so soon after what happened with Kevin." Maggie said sounding like a broken record.  
  
"Mags, I love you and I can't thank you enough for taking care of me and John. But I am well aware of what happened with Kevin and I don't want to shut myself off to world or to another man."  
  
"I'm not trying to preach to you sis. I just don't want you or Johnny to get hurt anymore."  
  
Theresa walked over and put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Mags we are gonna be fine. Don't worry so much!"  
  
Maggie wanted desperately not to worry about them but she couldn't help it. What happened with Kevin was still so real for her. Every time she looked at Theresa, the memory of her sister lying in a hospital bed filled her mind. That bastard almost killed Theresa and she couldn't understand how her sister was dealing with it so calmly. What Maggie didn't know was that Theresa dealt with what happened between her and Kevin everyday. She bore the scars on her body. The memories still clear in her mind.  
  
"Come on sis we have to get ready for John!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jesse sat in front of the living room window; he was sitting there staring across the street. He wished he would be cool like Leon or Dom so he could just go over there and say hello or something really interesting. Leon walked into the living room from the kitchen and began laughing.  
  
"Still there brother?"  
  
Jesse ignored him.   
  
"Jess just get off your punk ass and go over there!"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Brother you got to grow some bigger balls."  
  
Jesse turned and glared at Leon, "Just drop it!"  
  
Leon chuckled then turned on the television.  
  
~~~~~   
  
John arrived around 11:30 am and was met with some balloons. He grinned when he saw his mother and aunt. Theresa ran over to him and picked him up into her arms.  
  
"Hey baby" she said while kissing him.  
  
"Mamma I missed you!"  
  
Maggie smiled; she felt a small weight lifted off her shoulders. She felt that Theresa and John were safer with her then anyone else.   
  
"Mags!" the little boy yelled when Maggie caught his eyes.  
  
Theresa let go of her son and watched as he ran over to Maggie.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Maggie said while picking him up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours after John's homecoming, the boy was fast asleep in his new bedroom. Maggie and Theresa sat on the front porch both feeling a bit peaceful.   
  
"So do you think we'll see them again?" Maggie asked when noticing the Toretto house.  
  
"I hope we will they very nice"  
  
"You just want to see Jesse again" Maggie said while smiling at her sister.  
  
"You're just mad that Vince hasn't come over to hit on you again!"  
  
"What, you're crazy Theresa."  
  
Theresa smiled to herself. She saw the way Vince was staring at Maggie last night. Her sister was like an open book, Maggie was more than just attracted to Vince. It seemed the over protective older sister may have what some would call a lust filled crush.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It took a week for Jesse to muster up enough nerve to go and see Theresa. She started to think he didn't really like her but late one afternoon a knock came to the front door. She opened it up and saw his sweet smile.  
  
"Hi Jesse" she said while trying not to sound to happy.  
  
"Hello Theresa, I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing?"  
  
"I'm fine would you like to come in?" she asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
Jesse smiled then nodded his head. Once he was inside he followed Theresa to the kitchen. She had been preparing dinner.  
  
"Take a seat at the table" she told him.  
  
"Did your son arrive?"  
  
Theresa smiled at his question. "Yes, he's out with Maggie they should be home any minute. You could wait and meet him. If you want?"  
  
"Sure" Jesse answered before standing up and walking over the stove. "You need some help?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Maggie and John walked into the kitchen and found Theresa and Jesse sitting at the kitchen table laughing. Jesse stood up and smiled when he saw Maggie and the little boy.  
  
John ran to his Mom while staring up at Jesse.  
  
"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Theresa asked him.  
  
"Who's that mamma?"  
  
Maggie put her bags down and smiled over at Jesse. She sat down at the table and watched John.   
  
"This is Jesse he lives across the street."  
  
John looked up at Jesse before walking closer to him. Jesse hoped the little boy would like him, he smiled down at John hoping this would help him past the boy test.  
  
"Is that your pretty car outside?" The boy asked.  
  
"One of them is mine, you like cars buddy?"  
  
"I love the pretty cars can you show me?"  
  
Jesse grinned then looked at Theresa. She picked John up and told him, "I'm sure Jesse will show you the pretty cars but we have to eat dinner first."  
  
John frowned then announced. "Mamma can Jesse stay and eat with us. Then we can see the cars!"  
  
"If he wants to."  
  
Jesse again smiled then said, "I would love to stay and eat."  
  
John began wiggling, causing Theresa to let him down. He reached up for Jesse hand. Jesse let John take his hand.   
  
"Jesse come see my room" the boy said while pulling Jesse along with him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After dinner John ran to the front door and yelled from Jesse to come with him. Theresa told him to go and she would come over in a moment. After Jesse and John left Maggie glared at her sister.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You don't know him why are you letting John go with him?"  
  
"Mags if you don't like it just go over there and I will join you in a minute!"  
  
Maggie sighed then went across the street.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Maggie slowly made her way across the street. Jesse and John were standing by a white 4-door car. John wrapped up in Jesse's arms. Both of them looked so happy. She stood behind them for a while but her attention was pulled away by another car. The neighbors did have some good taste in cars.   
  
Vince stood at the window watching Maggie checking out his car. He smiled as she ran her hand across the hood.   
  
"Like her?"  
  
Maggie turned and saw Vince walking towards her.  
  
"Nice car"  
  
He smiled before saying, "She's my pride and joy"  
  
Maggie gave him a half smile before walking around the other end of the car. She wanted to put as much distance between her and Vince.   
  
"I don't bite"  
  
He was standing right behind her. Maggie jumped a little then stepped away from him. "Did you paint the car?" she asked.  
  
"No, Jesse and Leon did."  
  
"They did a great job."  
  
Vince watched as Maggie again walked around his car. She knelt down and focused on the driver side door. He leaned against the backdoor right next to her. Maggie lifted her eyes and found that Vince was staring at her.   
  
"Who drew this?"  
  
"I did woke up one day and had that in my head."  
  
Maggie stood up and said, "It looks good."  
  
"Thank you Maggie"  
  
Maggie couldn't believe how sexy her name sounded on his lips. She looked around and could feel that his eyes were still on her.  
  
"Would you like to come in and get something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"No thank you I don't drink."  
  
"We have water, coke whatever" he insisted.  
  
What is wrong with you?? You act like he is going to jump your bones once you are inside. You are so stupid Maggie!! Maggie let out a sigh then said, "Water would be nice."  
  
"Follow me" Vince told her before turning and making his way to the house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Maggie followed Vince into the kitchen and watched as he opened the door to the fridge and stood there for a moment. He rested one arm on the opened door and the other the top edge of the fridge. Jesus he's sexy!!   
  
"Is tap water OK, we are out of bottled water?" he asked before he turned to face her again.  
  
"Tap water is fine."  
  
Vince fixed her water. He walked over and handed it to her. She said thank you then walked back into the kitchen.   
  
"This is a nice house"  
  
"Dom keeps fixing it up," he told her.  
  
Vince felt like Maggie was opening up to him. She wasn't being cold and rude to him. He liked that very much, he hoped it would last.   
  
"Have you ever been to a race?"  
  
Maggie shook her head.   
  
"We street race on the weekends, would you like to come out with us one night?"  
  
Maggie watched as his smiled turned to a smirk. So you think I would go out with you?? Right!! Thinking you're God's gift to all woman!"  
  
"Why should I go with you?"  
  
"You'll have fun"  
  
"Do you always win Vince?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just say I never quit without a fight!"  
  
She watched his eyes sparkle. He was having fun toying with her.   
  
"Sounds like you don't need me there to watch you. I'm sure you could find another girl to impress!"  
  
Vince put his hands in his jeans pockets and stared at her. There went her new found attitude!   
  
"I'll make sure you have a good time" he told her in a low sexy voice.  
  
"I bet you would, but a shag in the back of your car isn't what I had in mind as a good time." Maggie told him before putting the glass down and walking outside.  
  
You need a good shag honey!! Don't worry baby I don't give up that easily!! Vince smiled to himself before returning to the kitchen.   
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A month went by and everything looked like it was going good for Maggie and her sister. Theresa took a part time job at a clothing store while Maggie stayed at home working on her art and watching John whenever it was needed. The little boy had taken to Jesse, he was John's favorite person besides his mom and his aunt. All he wanted to do was to go across the street and play. Jesse didn't seem to mind all the attention he was getting from the little boy. Theresa's affection for the young man was also growing stronger. More and more, Maggie found her sister and Jesse sitting alone talking. In a strange way Maggie knew that Jesse would never hurt her sister or John but still she was against the relationship. Kevin had come around a couple of times while they weren't home and left notes on the front door. Maggie was concerned that Kevin would not stop harassing them until he got what he wanted.  
  
Theresa on the other hand, pushed Kevin to the far corner of her mind. She wasn't going to let him ruin her life anymore. Staying with him had been the worst decision of her life and she wasn't going to let him control her anymore. She liked Jesse and she saw in him a man who would care for her and her son without question. He was her knight in shinning armor. His honesty touched her. Everything that had ever happened to him good or bad, he told her. She found herself falling in love with him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
One afternoon, Jesse came over and invited them to a picnic. Theresa and John were more than willing to go, Maggie finally said yes after her sister poked her in the back.  
  
"We're leaving in half an hour" Jesse said before walking out on the front porch.  
  
"Where are we going?" Maggie asked.  
  
"We got a friend who has a beach house an hour or so away.."  
  
"We'll be ready Jesse." Theresa told him before waving him off.  
  
She then rolled her eyes and closed the front door, "Mags why are so bitchy to him?"  
  
"I'm not" Maggie said before walking off into the kitchen.  
  
Theresa frowned then told John to go get ready to leave. The little boy smiled sweetly then ran upstairs.  
  
Once in the kitchen Theresa put her hands on her hips and said, "Mags this attitude of yours has to stop. Jesse bends over backwards to be nice to you even when you are a complete bitch to him. Just stop it!"  
  
"Theresa I only looking out for you..I'm sorry if I come off like a bitch to him but why does he care if I like him?"  
  
"Jesus Christ Margaret. I'm a grown woman with a son...stop acting like my MOTHER and be a sister! Jesse wants you to like him cause he's becoming a part of our lives." Theresa pointed out.  
  
Maggie turned to face Theresa, "A grown woman????? You're 20 yrs old Theresa..that makes you a GROWN WOMAN...you seem to forget that you're ex- boyfriend.."  
  
Theresa let her arms fall to her side before stopping her sister, "I never forget what happened! And don't think that it doesn't keep me up at night. Maggie I will tell you this once..stop trying to run my life. I know what I am doing!"  
  
Before Maggie could respond Theresa had stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Maggie stood next to her sister and John in silence. Theresa hadn't spoken to her since their fight in the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go" Theresa told John before walking across the street. Maggie shook her head and followed.  
  
"Hello" Dom said while smiling at them. "Hope you all are ready."  
  
"Can I ride with you?" John asked while looking up at Dom.  
  
"If your mom says it's ok" he told the boy.  
  
Theresa smiled then said, "You can buddy just be good and don't be bad."  
  
John laughed then ran to Dom's car. Maggie let out a sigh then watched as everyone began getting into vehicles. Dom and John rode together. Letty and Mia rode in Letty's car. Leon, Jesse and Theresa crammed into Leon's car. Where am I going to...  
  
  
  
"You ready?" Maggie heard the question and mouthed, I can't believe this.  
  
She turned and saw Vince smiling at her. He opened his passenger side door and waited for her to get in. Maggie stared at him for a moment then said, "I could ride with..."  
  
Vince laughed then said, "Can't..no room the NOS tanks..only two seater's here"  
  
"Alright" she said before getting into the car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They had been on the rode for about 20 minutes before either of them spoke.  
  
"What kind of music you like?" Vince asked while pulling out his cd case. "Pick one."  
  
Maggie half way grinned then took the case from him. She slowly opened it up and began looking through the selection. Out the corner of her eye Maggie saw that he was staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked while flipping the page.  
  
"Nothing" he said before focusing back on the rode.  
  
"Here" she handed him a Rolling Stones cd. She hoped that the music would be loud enough to where she didn't have to talk to him.  
  
After he inserted the cd he stayed in the leaning over position that most guys do when they drive. Except he was leaning even closer to her.  
  
This cause Maggie to move in her seat. She turned and looked out the window. No knowing how she knew it, but Vince was checking her out. It was as if she could feel his eyes moving over her body. She wished she'd wore long pants instead of her shorts. Why are you checking me out? I can't be the first woman you've ever seen!  
  
When the volume was lowered Maggie snapped her head in Vince's direction. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing just need to go to the bathroom" he said while pulling off the interstate and into the rest area. After he stopped he got out the car and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
Maggie started looking around his car and turned in her seat. She wanted to look at this famous 'NOS tank' which made the car a two seater. She wedge herself between the two front seats and began inspecting. "Oh hello" escaped her lips. "Damn look at all this shit." Maggie couldn't believe it. Besides the tanks, there were speakers and some other stuff, she had no idea what it was. It was like a NASA space ship back here. The craftsmanship that went into to designing this system. The entire car was well taken care off, she remembered something her mom said. "You can always tell how a man will treat you by the way he treats his car!" She laughed then stopped when she heard a knock on the passenger side window. Maggie wiggled out and found Vince smiling.  
  
She watched as he walked to the driver side and leaned down. "You thirsty?"  
  
"No thank you" she said while running her hand over her face. Good move Maggie, your ass was sticking out you freak!  
  
When Vince made it back to the car he had a soda in his hand. He smiled over at her then started the car. Once they were back on the interstate Maggie caught Vince with a huge grin on his face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
The beach.....  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
